The next generaiton of heroes
by The Silent Dragon
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Author's note & summary

_Hello reader. I see you have come to me for a story. I'd like to inform you that this page and all others are blank, the words you see is what i project into your mind, and I assure you that i am not prying into you memories. What ever is in your mind stays secret till you decide to share with whomever you want._

_This is the first time i am acting as a story telling dragon, so comment or review. Good or bad, i'll accept any and all. And be honest so that a may know my flaws._

_With pleasantries out of the way;_

_"This story is about three new heroes(all OCs) as the title shows but there is a twist that you will most likely not suspect. The war god Ares is missing and odd things are happening all over the America. It is up to these new heroes to solve this problem."_

_I'd like to point out that i do not own the Percy Jackson series, and that I have never visited America so all the places mentioned are based on what I read and the rest is made up._

_Please enjoy._


	2. Heather

"Come on! Just a bit further"  
Heather was running for her life. One minute she was a normal high school girl, next she was being chased by two snake women with her best friend, who turns out to be half goat. She was a normal girl, there was nothing special about her; she was a girl of average height, skin slightly tanned due to being dragged outdoors when she preferred indoors, black hair that reached below her neck, the only thing that stood out about her were her eyes; they were deep red in colour.  
Her half goat friend, Mike, didn't look like much either, well until he ran up to her with no pants and started tugging her along. Then he started muttering the same phrase over and over, 'why wasn't she claimed, why wasn't she claimed'.  
Heather looked behind them, the snake women were nowhere in sight. She pulled her hand out of Mike's grasp and stopped. He spun around, a bronze knife suddenly in hand.  
"Whoa there I only stopped." She said, raising her hands, "What do you mean?"  
"What?" he asked, glancing behind her nervously.  
"I want answers. What are you? Why were you pretending to be my friend? What do you mean by 'why wasn't she claimed'? What-"  
"We don't have time for this," he said, cutting her off, "hows about I get you to safety then I'll answer all your questions?"  
"Okay but I want to know about what you were saying."  
He sighed. "How old are you?"  
"Fifteen."  
"Has anything strange happened to you?"  
"Does my dad puking up s'mores count?"  
Mike shook his head, "You were supposed to be claimed by now."  
"Wha-"  
"No more questions!" he said franticly, eyes widening "Come on!"  
Heather heard a hissing behind her as they began running again.  
They shot out of the school and ran into an alleyway.  
Mike stopped and looked up, "Come on, come on."  
Heather looked up as well. "What are we looking for?"  
They heard hissing from behind them. They spun around. "Dracaenae." Mike whimpered.  
The two snake women each had a spear and a looks of hatred on their faces.  
What have I done to make them so angry, Heather though, as they slithered closer.  
All of a sudden a sharp tune was played and old mouldy vegetables flew out of the bins around them and at the dracaenae.  
They hissed, trying to swat away the mouldy produce flying around them. One accidentally stabbed the other which disintegrated into a pile of ashes. The one alive hissed in rage and hurled its spear at Heather and Mike.  
Heather screamed and ducked.  
The spear made a dull thud as it slammed into something. Looking up slowly she noticed that produce was no longer flying about, then she saw why, Mike was impaled by the spear, straight through his chest.  
His head slowly turned to her, his eyes wide and dropped down.  
Heather was shocked, her friend was dead. She knelt there just staring. He couldn't be dead there were so many unanswered questions.  
A hissing laughter broke her trance. She turned to see the snake woman with an evil smile on her face. Heather stared. She couldn't believe that the stupid snake woman had the audacity to laugh after what she just did.  
She looked around and spotted Mike's knife.  
She picked it up and screamed as she through it at the dracaenae.  
The dracaenae looked down to see the blade of the knife sink hilt deep into its chest. It wailed as it disintegrated.  
Heather in a daze crawled over to the remains and pull out the knife. When she turned back to Mike he was gone and in his place was a small flower in a pile of dirt.  
Heather wasn't sure how long she was there, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
She looked up to see a man looking down on her with sea green eyes as she held a knife in one hand and a flower in the other.


	3. Annie

Annie swam underwater a short distance from Long island. She had been underwater for two hours. She waved at some naiads as she swam by.  
She sighed. Her mother would have a fit if she didn't return soon. She swam back to land. As she came out she rubbed her skin.  
It was completely dry. Her dad was right, she had that ablity. Which was good since she was in full clothing; a orange camp halfblood t-shirt and a jeans. She flicked her blonde hair (more the colour of hay, she thought) out of her sea blue eyes and dusted sand off her light brown skin.  
As she was about to move off, something caught her eye. She turned to see boat, just big enough for three people, floating towards her. Her curiousity aroused, she waded out an dragged it inland.  
She looked inside.  
She saw a spear, the shaft a dark blue colour, as the sea on a stormy day, with a bronze, leaf shaped blade, and a round bronze shield, with a rather shiny surface.  
As she took up the both items, they shrunk and transfromed into rings one on each hand. The spear as a blue one on her right hand, and the sheild as a grey one on her left. Then she noticed the boat wa gone and in its place a blue-grey jansport bagpack. Annie looked at it critically before shouldering it, then heading into camp.


	4. Theseus

Theseus was the seventh time in three days he has been sent to the principal's office for misconduct. It wasn't that he was a bad student, it was him merely trying to get out of there.  
It wasn't the cafeteria food (it was tolerable, and as expected, not all that tasty), neither was it the bullies, and it wasn't really the teachers... well actually, it was the teachers.  
He had encountered bad teachers before, but these took the cake. They were bad at teaching. And not just bad - as in not explaining what they taught- it was more like they didn't even know what they were doing. He noticed at the beginning of each lesson the teacher would stare at the topic to be taught for about a quarter of the period, then attempt to teach it.  
But the being the main reason that was that he just wanted to get out of this school. From the first day he had noticed that each teacher had something weird about them; each of them - and he didn't think they realized that they did it - would lick their lips when they were looking over one of the topics they were going to teach. The weird part was that their tongue was forked, like a snake's. Another had scales on his hand. And so on.  
There had been many times he had wanted to transfer schools because of what he observed. At his previous school, the bus driver had fangs; at the school before that, one of the students had horns; and before that... well you get the picture.  
He learned long ago that he just couldn't ask his dad to go to another school, so he would get himself kicked out. This time he called his teacher a snake, an ugly one. He wasn't the best with insults but it usually got him where he wanted, expelled.  
As Theseus walked down the hall he thought back to when he was sent out of the class, thinking that he saw the teacher's eyes narrow in suspicion as he left. He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts clouding his mind, and instead tried to think that soon he will be out of this school for good, but the sneaking suspicion that something was going to go wrong kept echoing in his mind.

Theseus took a deep breath and plastered a cocky smile on his face as he opened the door to the principal's office, but the smile quickly slid off his face.  
Whereas the teachers tried to hide their appearance, the principal just sat there in all his green scaly-skinned glory.  
"I see that you have good eyesight." The principal purred, in a silky smooth voice. " Maybe too good"  
Suddenly, the principal flew out of his chair and over his desk towards Theseus who ducked and ran around to the other side.  
Great I trapped myself, he thought bitterly. A glint caught his eye, risking a glance he saw that it was a sword, snatching up quickly he held it before him.  
The principal laughed. "Do you wish to be a hero young one? I've killed many demigod heroes, but you..." he stopped and licked his lips, "you will be the first mortal hero I've had in a while." With that he lunged.  
"Aah!" Theseus shouted, as he fell back, swinging the sword.  
The principal chuckled as the sword sliced clean through him. "Killed by the inexperienced." And blew up into a pile of ashes.


	5. To Camp, Almost

_Theseus' POV  
_

I splashed a handful of water onto my face.  
I couldn't believe what just happened. If it wasn't for the sword, he would have thought that it was a dream. As soon as the principal blew up into a pile of ashes I ran to the boy's washroom.  
I lifted the sword to get a good look at it. In my spare time I've read many books. One was on swords, with pictures and descriptions. This sword looked like none of them; for one thing the blade was weird, it was a double edged, 3 foot blade with the right half bronze and the other half was gold. From what I knew there has never been any swords made out of gold or bronze, those two ores shouldn't be able to make a strong blade, but here was one and I just killed my principal with it.  
As I held it, it felt... i donno as if it was made for my hand, it just felt right. The hand and a half hilt had a leather grip and had a circular cross-guard.  
Mesmerized by the blade, I reached to touch it, but right before my fingers touched it the bell rang startling me.  
I have to hide this, I thought.  
Suddenly it started to shrink and change shape. I just stood there and watched transfixed as it shrunk into a wristband and wrapped around my wrist.  
"Whoa!", I shouted trying to take it off, but it seemed to be molded into my skin.  
Then I heard someone coming. Fearing it might be one of the teachers I ran into a stall, locked it and drew my feet up to my chest.  
I heard the voices of two people enter the bathroom. Kids' voices, not adult.  
I was about to make my presence known when i heard the word 'monster'.  
I froze, and listened.  
"C'mon you've got to trust me.", one of them said.  
"I donno, you rushed me out of class saying it was important, but you want me to leave school with you now, because... my life is in danger?" replied the other, who oddly sounded like a girl.  
"Yes, and I have got to get you out of here."  
"But what about every one else?"  
"They're safe," he said urgently, "they aren't like you."  
"I-I still don't understand."  
"I'll explain everything when we get to camp."  
"I don't even know where you want to carry me. Camp Half-Blood? What kind of camp is that?"  
"Yea. What camp is that?", I asked,stepping out of my stall.  
"Who-wha...?" the boy squealed.  
"Don't worry I'm not a monster." I said.  
Now that I could see them I recognized who they were. Josh and Tasha. They were always seen together, whispering silently in the back of class, and they even ate lunch with only each other.  
"What are you saying? There is-"  
"Cut the crap." I hissed cutting him off, "You know as well as i do that monsters are real."  
"How are we to believe that you aren't just setting us up for some prank?" Tasha stated, accusingly.  
I sighed. "Miss Tee has a forked tongue and scaly skin with a slight green tint, and the reason that Josh here think your so special is because of the glowing... what-ever-it-was, over your head."  
Tasha gasped. "I thought only Josh and I saw that."  
"Well I did to I just didn't pay much attention to it"  
"You don't smell-" started Josh.  
"Thanks, but didn't you say you had a way to get us out of here?" I said, cutting him off.  
"Oh... uh,yeah."he sounded distracted, "We just got to get out of the school building before school ends."  
"What about our parents?" Tasha asked.  
"Don't worry, your mom knows." Josh stated, "But..."  
"Don't worry about my dad, he won't mind if I'm gone a day or two." I said, emotionless.  
"Okay then," Josh sounded disturbed, "lets go."

* * *

_Percy's POV_

"Damn, damn!" I swore under my breath.  
As a demigod I understood that we have a 'scent' that monsters are attracted to, and the stronger you get, the stronger your scent is. But your godly parent also contributes to how strong your scent is, for example; a child of Poseidon, one of the big three, will have a really strong scent that will attract monsters in a whole neighborhood or maybe a little further. Today it seemed as if we were attracting monsters from... i donno how far but it seemed as if monsters were migrating here to attack us.  
I looked back at the girl I was protecting. She seemed to be in a daze, she followed me without a word when I came to get her. I could understand what she was going through, satyrs befriend and try and protect you from monsters trying to get you safely to camp, at first it would be a shock to find out your friend is not human, but it must be worst to see that friend die. I personally know that it would be a horrible shock to know that my satyr friend, Grover, died.  
I was ripped from my thoughts by a hellhound. Sidestepping its lunge I slashed it into dust.  
"Go on ahead." I told the girl.  
She looked at me hesitantly.  
"Don't worry about me. I've been doing this for years." I smiled trying to assure her.  
She stared at me, still hesitant.  
It warmed my heart to know that she was such a kind hearted person. Glancing back the way we came, seeing the horde of monsters a some distance away, I looked into her eyes. An odd calm came over me. Her eyes seemed familiar.  
"You see that pine tree?" I said pointing at the pine tree, it wasn't that far, it was odd that border patrol didn't notice us, but even if we made a run for it I knew that we would have been swarmed by the monsters before we reached. "Pass that tree you'll be safe and I have friends back there. See if you can get them for me, to help me out here."  
Glancing at the monsters, she nodded and started to run towards the tree.  
Turning towards the the monsters I smiled grimly, Hope I can get out of this, I thought.  
As the monsters closed in, some stopped, looking up, which caused some accidents.  
In their confusion I spared a glance to where they were looking. A flying chariot was flying rather low toward me and the monsters, and as it pulled up a person jumped out and tumbled down the hill to a stop next to me. He got up, dusted himself off and a sword appeared in his hand.  
"Okay then who's first?" He said.


	6. Theseus to the rescue

_Theseus'_ POV

It wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, jumping out of a flying chariot, but I couldn't leave that guy to die.

_Earlier  
_"That's what you are rescuing us in?!", I asked, staring at what looked like a horse-drawn basket with two guys in it, except the horses had wings and the basket was missing its back half.  
"Don't worry, I heard that this chariot when through many life and death situations and has never dropped anybody." Josh said reassuringly.  
"You heard?" I hissed.  
He smiled nervously.  
"Hey!", one of the guys in the chariot shouted,"C'mon let's go!"  
Josh tried to give me a reassuring smile as he motioned for us to follow as he headed for the chariot.  
I looked next to me,at Tasha who followed Josh without a word. With a sigh and a shrug I followed.

"Josh! You found two? You just might be as good as Grover." A buff guy with a tattoo of a rainbow on his arm said,with a smile.  
"Really? You think so? Thanks Butch!" Josh smiled, then frowned as if he realized something was wrong, "But i don't-"  
"Is this thing really safe?" I asked cutting him off.  
"My dad rescued three half-bloods in this, in the middle of ten or so storm spirits, so yeah I guess its safe."  
The guy holding the reins checked his wristwatch,"Come on let's go. I want to reach back before my sis realizes I'm gone."  
"C'mon Luke, she cant be that bad."  
The grey eyed, black haired boy turned to Butch and stared at him dead in the eyes,"You remember the last earthquake camp had?"  
"Yea... it was your dad right?"  
"No it was Annie."  
"So you want to carry us to a place like that?" I asked butting in on their conversation.  
Luke's eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "Who are you?"  
"I'm one of the people you came to save, who is worried about his well being."  
"He's one of those, huh." I heard Butch mutter, but I ignored it.  
Luke must have hear Butch because he sighed and motion for us to get on the chariot. "Come on I'll explain on the way. The only thing I'll tell you right now is that camp, even with my sister there, is alot safer than being out here."  
I shrugged and got on with Josh and Tasha. Anywhere that is better than here is good enough for me.

"So... greek monsters are real, and trying to kill us. Greek gods are real, and they aren't very reliable. And... we are the 'gods' children who have to do their dirty work." I listed."Tell me when I'm going wrong."  
Butch looked at the up nervously. "Yea your basically right but I wouldn't say the unreliable and dirty work part to their face. But sometimes they can really pull through for you"  
"Okay." I muttered, looking over the side of the chariot at the sea as we flew over it.  
"What is that?" I heard Luke exclaim. I turned to see what Luke was looking at.  
It was a mass of people running up a hill, which didn't make much sense until we got closer. the mass was chasing people who had a large lead, but the mass was catching up. As we got even closer I noticed that the mass wasn't of people, but monsters.  
"We've gotta help them." I exclaimed  
"How do you suppose we do that?" Butch replied.  
"Don't we have super powers or something? I mean we are children of gods right? Shouldn't we have, at-least, **some** of their power?"  
"Luke and I are not direct descendants of the gods," Stated Butch, "but our parents are. So our powers are not as strong as our parents."  
"But.."  
"Listen, my father is the son of Isis, goddess of rainbows and my mother is a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love. So in combat I'm only as good as the training I've received."  
"What about him?" I asked, pointing at Luke.  
Butch smiled. "His father is the son of Poseidon, and his mother is a daughter of Athena. Yeah he has... 'powers', but he took more to his mother's side, while his sister takes more after their father."  
"Meaning?"  
"I'm better at strategy that controlling water." Luke stated.  
"You can control water?" Tasha asked.  
Luke blinked. It was the first time she talked since she was rescued. "Yeah but not as good as my sister."  
"Guys," I cut in, "we're getting off topic here. There are two people down there about to be mauled by monsters, what do we do?"  
"I don't know... we should get reinforcement but I don't think we'll reach in time." muttered Luke.  
"We've gotta do something." I exclaimed.  
"What can **we** do?" asked Tasha  
As we got closer we saw that one of the half-bloods stopped while the other ran up the hill.  
I got a crazy idea.  
"Guys I have a plan..."

"I can't believe I agreed to this." muttered Luke.  
"Well until you come up with a better one we're doing this." I shot back.  
Luke growled but didn't say anything.  
The plan was to distract the monsters, attack them as best as possible, and help the half-blood reach behind the boundary line. What I didn't add was my extra contribution to the plan.  
We got into position, behind the half-blood, and I readied myself for what I was about to do.  
Flying low, we flew towards the monsters.  
The last thing I saw as I jumped, was a look of surprise from Luke. Not directed at me but at the half-blood we were saving, he said something but it was stolen away by the wind as I dropped.  
I did my best to minimize damage by trying to turn the crash into the ground into a tumble, but the impact still shook me. Even though it wasn't very steep I found myself rolling uncontrollably down the hill. When I got feeling back in my body I did my best to stop myself. As I stopped I found myself at the feet of the lone half-blood. Making it look like it was all planned, I got up, dusted myself off and summoned the bronze and gold sword. "Who's first?"  
"Hey?! What are you doing?"  
I shrugged "Saving you I guess."  
"You need to get behind the boundary line!"  
"Don't worry we have back-up." I said pointing at the chariot.  
"Listen they aren't-" He started, but was interrupted by a bellow and a monster charging towards us.  
Side stepping the monster, the half-blood stabbed it in the back, causing it to disintegrate into dust much like my teacher. Noticing my surprised reaction he started to say something but stopped as the rest of monsters rushed towards us.  
Stepping away from me the half-blood readied himself for combat.  
He was like a hurricane. Slashing and parrying faster than I thought possible. Then I realized that he really was a hurricane, well standing in one, blinding and buffeting the monsters with wind and water.  
I stood there in awe as he mowed through wave after wave of monsters, when it hit me.  
Why wasn't I being attacked?  
All of those monsters passing me straight and attacking him. What was I? Invisible? Looking for the half-blood, I noticed him further up the hill slowly backing up.  
Swinging randomly at a monster, I sliced clean through it, vaporizing it and that is when I got my recognition. Two women with scaly green skin and twin snake trunks for legs turned towards me, but they looked hesitant. They kept glancing towards the half-blood.  
Really? I lunged at one, catching her by surprise my sword went straight through her chest, causing her to explode into dust. As I swung at the second she parried with her claws.  
Atleast I had her full attention now...  
Hissing she slowly walked (slithered?) towards me but stopped as an arrow sprouted from her chest.  
looking up I saw the chariot fly overhead, Butch Holding the reigns and Luke armed with a bow he had in the chariot.  
After waving my thanks, I made my way towards the half-blood through all the monsters, stabbing some in the back as I went along.  
When I came out into fresh air (some of those monsters need to learn about deodorant) I found myself a few steps away from the half-blood.  
"Hey."  
He nearly got beheaded when he saw me, but he ducked the swing and thrust his sword into his attacker.  
"Your still alive?" He muttered, mostly to himself.  
"Yes and I cut down your work load by twenty or so monsters." I retorted.  
He sighed and blocked a strike from a monster.  
Some where a horn sounded.  
"Finally." I heard the half-blood mutter as war cries came from on top the hill.


End file.
